Scream 2
Scream 2 is a film 1997 film directed by Wes Craven from a screnplay by Kevin Williamson. It is produced by Craven, Cathy Konrad and Marianne Maddalen. It is a sequel to SCREAM. Story While attending a preview of the film Stab, a film within a film based on the Woodsboro murders depicted in Scream, college student Phil Stevens and his girlfriend Maureen Evans, are both killed by Ghostface, though the onlookers at the theater witness Maureen's death and believe it to be a publicity stunt until she dies before them. The following day, the news media, including local journalist Debbie Salt, descends on Windsor College where Sidney Prescott now studies alongside her fellow Woodsboro survivor Randy, her boyfriend Derek, her classmate Mickey, and her best friend Hallie. Sidney receives prank calls, but is oblivious to the killings until someone tells her to watch the news. Two other Woodsboro survivors arrive at the campus: officer Dewey Riley to help Sidney, and reporter Gale Weathers to cover the case. Gale tries to stage a confrontation between Sidney and Cotton Weary - who is attempting to gain fame from his exoneration for the murder of Sidney's mother. Sidney angrily hits Gale. Later that night, Sidney unwillingly goes to a party with Hallie. At a sorority house, Ghostface kills fellow student Cici. He then crashes the party and attempts to murder Sidney, though Derek intervenes. The killer injures Derek, but Dewey and the police arrive, causing the killer to flee. The next day, Gale discusses the case with the police. Upon realizing that Cici's real name is Casey, she concludes that the killer is a copycat who targets students who share the same names as the Woodsboro murder victims. While Gale is talking to Dewey and Randy on the campus lawn, she receives a call from Ghostface hinting that he sees what they are doing. Dewey, Randy, and Gale deduce that he is on the campus, watching them. They search for him, but Randy, who tries to keep the killer on the phone, is dragged into Gale's broadcast van and stabbed to death. In the wake of the escalating murders, two officers prepare to take Sidney and Hallie to safety, but the killer ambushes them and kill the two officers. In the ensuing struggle, Ghostface is knocked unconscious. Sidney insists on seeing Ghostface's true identity under the mask, while Hallie insists they escape. Before they can see his face, Ghostface wakes up and kills Hallie. Sidney flees. Dewey and Gale review the tape of Ghostface killing Randy, hoping to find some clues, but the killer attacks them and seemingly kill Dewey. Gale hides and eventually escapes. Sidney finds Derek bound to a stage prop and is confronted by Ghostface. The killer reveals himself as Mickey and kills Derek. Mickey details his plan to be caught and become famous in the ensuing trial. He then announces his accomplice, Debbie Salt, who arrives holding Gale at gun point. Sidney recognizes that Salt is actually Mrs. Loomis, the mother of Billy Loomis seeking revenge for her son's death. Mrs. Loomis betrays Mickey and shoots him. Mickey shoots Gale before he collapses. Sidney and Mrs. Loomis fight until Cotton intervenes and shoots Mrs. Loomis. As they wait to see if Mrs. Loomis is truly dead, they find Gale still alive. Mickey suddenly leaps to his feet and is shot to death by Sidney and Gale. Sidney then turns and shoots Mrs Loomis in the head, 'just in case'. When the police arrive, Gale finds Dewey to be injured but alive and accompanies him to the hospital. Sidney instructs the press to direct questions to Cotton, rewarding him with the fame he has been chasing while removing the attention from herself. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Scream Category:Slasher films Category:1997 films Category:Kevin Williamson Category:Dimension Films